From Human, to Pokemon
by Flicker the Charmander
Summary: Ruby, a girl from Littleroot Town, is transformed into a Shiny Dewott! She meets another Dewott and soon finds love!


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Pokemon._**

I was walking to my hometown of Littleroot Town. I was wearing my favorite outfit, my blue Dewott shirt and jeans. My mother had called me home from my friend's in Pettleburg to do chores that I had forgotten to finish. I'm 14! Of course I'm going to forget some things. I arrived at my house. It wasn't a bad house, a three bedroom, two bathroom, one kitchen, one living room house. I walked inside and threw my stuff I'm my room upstairs. I cleaned my room, did the dishes, swept and mopped, took out the garbage, and did a load of laundry. By the time I was finished, it was already 7 o'clock. _'Darn! Wish I had more time. Me and Emily were going to talk about our favorite Pokemon; Dewott.'_ I thought. _'I wish I could be a Dewott. Then I'd be free and able to go on adventures! Emily would be so jelly if I were a Dewott!"_

I still had a few hours of daylight left, so I wandered to a nearby spring I had found when I was 8.

Many Pokemon went there to drink and swim in the spring. My favorite was this Eevee that was partly shiney. It had silver specs on its paw, and the tip of it's tail was silver as well. We played a lot. I didn't have any Pokemon of my own, but if I did, I know that Eevee would happily come with me.

I sat at the base of a Pecha tree that grew there. Many of the flying types looked at me as if I were intruding on personal territory, but then they realized I meant no real harm. They ignored me. A few dropped ripe Pecha berries on my lap. I happily accepted and ate them.

I played with the Eevee and listened to some music that was on my PokèPod. The Eevee soon grew tired and fell asleep to my petting it on my lap. After about the 15th song, I checked the time. 7:45 pm. I had to get home soon. I woke the Eevee and told it I had to go home. I looked sad so I said I'd be back tomorrow.

I got home, ate dinner, and got ready for bed. That night, I dreamed of something very strange. It was dark, all around me. I was floating, because there was no ground. And I heard giggling. I looked around, but saw nothing. I did a 360* turn, once I completed it, I saw a bubblegum pink Pokemon. It looked like a cat, but it was floating like me. It's blue eyes had playful mischief all over them. Then, I remembered what Pokemon this was. I bowed my head as I saw other Pokemon do when they met this Pokemon. This Pokemon was Mew.

It had appeared at the spring one day, when I first found it. I was following a Dewott there and hid in some bushes when Mew appeared from above. It drank from the waters and flew away.

"Hehehe! You don't have to worry! I'm not going to hurt you!" He giggled happily in a childish voice. I could not tell if Mew was a girl or boy.

"You speak English?" I asked. The Mew nodded. "Am I dreaming?"

"It's kinda hard to explain." The Mew said. "I can speak English. And I am creating this 'dream', to give you a gift."

"A gift?" I asked skeptically. As these things usually come with a catch.

"You are right to be suspicious. I would be to if I were you. And this gift does come with a catch." Mew said plainly.

"What is this, 'gift'?" I asked.

"Jeez, for a Human, you ask a lot of questions. But with knowledge, comes consequences. Are you sure you want to know, Ruby?"

He knows my name. That's creepy. "Yes." I replied excitedly.

"My gift to you is to transform you into any Pokemon you want. This gift is bestowed upon you because of your kindness to all Pokemon you meet. Even the ones who attacked you." Mew explained.

"Transform? Wait, what about my parents? What will happen to them? What will happen to me?" I asked.

"Again with the questions!" Mew said irritatedly. "If you want, I can erase the memories of you from your parents. And I can erase the memories of your parents from you. And as for you, you will be transformed and wake up at the springs." Mew said.

"How would you erase my memories?" I asked. I noticed almost everything I said was a question. "I'm sorry. It's the adventurer and curiosity inside me that makes me ask these questions." I explained.

"It's fine. But remember, curiosity killed the Glameow. Ugh, that poor Glameow. But as for memories, I just get Uxie to do it." Mew said.

After that, I shut up because I did not want to anger this Pokemon. I started thinking about what Pokemon I wanted to be. If I was Mew, I could fly around just like him. 'If I was Eevee, I could evolve into any of it's eight evolutions. But there's one Pokemon I really want to be. And that Pokemon is-'

"Are you going to tell me what Pokemon you want to be? Or what?" Mew asked.

"I see it's your turn to ask the questions. Anyways, may I be a Dewott, please?" I asked politely.

"Then it is settled. I will transform you into a Dewott. Have fun in the world. And if you ever want to be Human again, or a different Pokemon, you can find me at the springs a few times a week during the spring and summer months." Mew said.

The dream started to fade. And I was starting to fade as well.

I woke up to an Eevee staring down at me. She had silver specs on her paws, and a dash of silver on the tip of her tail. "Are you okay?" She asked. Wait. I knew this Eevee.

"Eevee-!" I started.

"Silver." She corrected.

"Silver? Whatever, it's me! Ruby!" I said.

"I'm sorry. The only Ruby I know is a Human. Plus, I've never met anyone like you." She replied.

"No, you have met me. I'm the human!" I looked down at myself. I was wearing a tunic like arrangement of fur that was purple. I had two pinkish purple scalchops at my hips. My feet were black and flat. My legs were teal, and the black at the ankles. I looked at my arms. They, too, were teal, but black at the elbows this time. I noticed V-like whiskers when I went cross-eyed. I was a shiny Dewott! But how did I get here? How did I get this way? Then I remembered the dream.

"You're delusional. But I'm happy to help you if you want." She offered.

"No! I am Ruby! I have a PokèPod, I live in Littleroot Town, I go here to play with you! Does that jog your memory?" I said.

She gasped. "You really are Ruby! But how did you get this way? Why are you shiny?" She asked back.

I tried to think. I thought back to the dream and remembered Mew was in there. "Mew. Mew said that he or she would give me a gift. I guess this is it. But why don't I remember anything about my childhood?" I said.

"Who cares?! You're a Pokemon like me! And shiny! We can go and play all day now!" She yelled happily.

"Alright. Wanna go take a swim?" I asked.

"Whoo! Let's go!" She ran to the water and jumped in with a splash. I walked towards the bank. I tested it. It was warm, like always. I jumped in. The water felt great. But I was sinking. I struggled to swim, but I didn't know how to use my new body. Finally, I couldn't help it. I let go of my breath. But instead of suffocating, I was breathing. I looked around, Silver was looking at me worriedly. I walked out of the water and got Silver to come towards me.

"Please don't tell anyone I was once a human. They might act differently than you did when I told you." I said.

"Got it. Lips sealed!" She promised.

I looked back at the water. Another Dewott burst from the water and landed like a ninja. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Him? Oh that's Blue! He's a real swell guy if you like him sneaking up on you. We talk a lot though. I remember him saying that if anyone wanted to bribe him, bring him a Cheri Berry." She said.

_'Hmm. A Cheri Berry, huh?'_ I thought. _'Theres something about him. I can't just put my finger on it.'_

Blue walked over to us. I grew nervous for no apparent reason. "Hey, Silver. Who's this? A new Pokemon at the springs?" He asked.

"You could say that." She snickered. I elbowed her in the shoulder. "Ow! Her name is Ruby. She just got here tonight."

"Cool, you're a shiny. Wanna hang out sometime, Ruby?" He asked.

"Uhh... Oh, yeah! Sure! Whenever is fine." I said nervously.

He smiled at me and walked off. "Oooooh, someone likes him!" She teased.

"Who? You?" I asked.

"What? No! I've got my eyes on someone else!" She looked over to an Umbreon that just entered the springs. "I'm talking about you!" She said.

"Shut up!" I punched her in the shoulder again.

"Ow! Please stop that! I know you don't want anyone to know about those things, but you don't have to be mean about it if I tease you." She said.

A group of Pokemon rushed past me. They all knelt down at the springs. I followed them and found Blue. "What's going on?" I asked.

"The great Mew is coming." He replied. Bowing his head. I did the same, and Eevee did too.

Mew came down from the sky, just as I remembered, and drank from the springs. Mew Rose from the water, and asked, "May I speak to a Pokemon named, Ruby please?"

Blue stood me up. Many of the other Pokemon were confused and excited. He walked me to the water. "Stay right here. Mew will tell you when you can go." He answered.

I stood where I was, and prayed to Arceus Mew didn't spill my secret. _'So, how do you like being a Dewott? Want any changes?'_ A voice asked in my head.

I was so relieved Mew didn't say it. Just Mearly projected it into my head. _'Its great! But please don't say I was a Human to the other Pokemon. They might treat me differently than they do.'_ I thought.

_'Its okay. I won't say. My conversations are private anyways. Again, just tell me if you want any changes. I'm here a few times a week in the spring and summer months.'_ And with that, Mew flew off.

I turned around. All the Pokemon were staring at me. I grew very shy and nervous. "Um... I have to go!" I said. I ran threw a line of Pokemon into the bushes. I stopped at a Cheri Berry tree. "Thank Arceus that concordat ion was private." I said to myself.

"The one with Mew?" Blue said jumping down with two Cheri Berries in his hands.

"Ahh! Don't scare me like that, you ninja!" I screamed.

He just laughed and handed me a Cheri Berry. Although, it was kind of fun having him scare me. "So what did Mew say?" He asked.

"I can't say." I replied, taking a bit out of the Cheri Berry. It was so succulent and delicious!

"Why not?" He asked again.

"You're going to keep asking me until you get an answer, aren't you?" I asked back.

"Yup." He replied. "So you might as well tell me now."

I don't know what happened, but I started to cry. I leaned my head on his shoulder. He panicked for a while, not knowing what to do. Then, he put an arm around me. "He said, he knew who I loved." I said between sobs. "I don't know why I'm crying, I just am." I cried.

"Shhh. It's ok." He put his hand on my chin and moved my head to look into his eyes. "Your eyes." He said astonished. "They're golden! Almost no Dewott have golden eyes." His eyes were a sea blue. They were beautiful. Wait! What am I thinking?! Is this wrong? I am Human! Or, am I Pokemon? I clutched my head, and ran off again. Still crying. I don't know what to think? Am I still Human? Or am I just Pokemon? Can I love a Pokemon?

I walked back to the springs. I found Eevee trying to get close to Umbreon. She started a conversation with him. I guess I was alone for now. I sat against a nearby rock. Blue approached me.

"Um. Hey. Sorry if I said anything to set you off." He apologized.

"No. It's my fault. I'm just confused and scared." I replied.

He grabbed a Pecha Berry from the tree that grew here. He sat down next to me, and handed the berry to me. I ate it, and it tasted like heaven! I think I died a little. I leaned my head on his shoulder again. "You're too sweet to me. I only just got here."

"I know. But there's something different about you." He said. I got a worried look on my face. "Not in a bad way. But in a good way. I haven't met any other Pokemon like you."

"Is it because I'm shiny?" I asked.

"Maybe. Who knows. Maybe you can ask Mew when he comes back." Blue said.

"Mew is a guy?! I didn't know that!" I replied.

"Hahaha! Then you gave a lot to learn around here." He laughed. I noticed the sun was going down.

"It's getting late. I don't have a place to stay." I said.

"Stay with me." He suggested. He quickly realized what he said sounded like a marriage proposal, so he said, "I mean, for the time being. You know, it's not like I'm asking you to... You know what. I'm gonna shut up now." He held my arm, and led me to his lodge. It was just a pile of sticks, mud, and logs on the outside. But when he took me inside, it was amazing. I was very spacious. There was only one room though; the living room. He put some wood in a large bucket that sat in the middle of the room. He lit it on fire, and that kept us warm. He got a miniature blanket and pillow for both of us.

"Um. Are-are we sharing those?" I asked.

"I'm sorry. I neglected to remember I only have one pillow and blanket. I'm so stupid sometimes." He insulted himself. "If you want, you can have it."

"No. It's fine. Just um... No funny biz." I said.

"Don't worry. It's fine." He set the pillow and blanket horizontal to the fire. He got closest to the fire, which was fine by me because I don't like to be too hot. I reluctantly climbed in on the other side.

"Hey, how long do Dewotts usually live? My mother or father never told me." I asked.

"Usually about a human's lifespan. I myself am 14 years old." He explained.

"I'm 14 then, too." I replied. He rolled over to look away from the fire and at me.

"I-I-I-..." He stuttered. "No. I can't tell you. Maybe I can ask Mew, next time he comes."

I woke up the next morning to the smell of cooking meat. It smelled wonderful. "Ugh. What's cooking?" I asked getting out of the make-shift bed.

"Roamraid. Freshly caught, and scaled. A fine meal for a fine lady." He teased. He set the cooked fish on a wooden plate. They had smooth grooves in them.

"Did you make these with your scalchops? I asked. He nodded. I ran my finger down the smooth grooves. He plopped the cooked fish on my plate. I took a bite. My face lit up with joy as the fish was way better than the Pecha Berry.

"Man, you really haven't had a variety of things, have you?" He asked.

I shook my head and swallowed the bite I took. "I've mostly had a steady supplies of milk, bread, and fruit. Every few days or so my parents would throw in a Pachirisu that they caught. We didn't live by the water." I lied. I had to come up with something. I never liked lying, but I don't know what will happen if Blue finds out I was a Human.

"That's too bad." he said. We finished up eating the fish and headed back to the spring.

"Is the spring all you guys go?" I asked.

"No. Sometimes we hunt, or go on adventures. But the spring supplies a lot of water. Plus it's really fun." He said. We arrived at the springs and sat down in the water. We talked around a bit, and left the water when Mew arrived.

Blue walked forward when Mew was finished drinking. He nodded and went back to his spot. Mew looked at me, smiled, and giggled. He flew off.

We walked off to some bushes. "What was that about? What he say?" I asked.

"To do this." He moved his head and kissed me on the lips. I was so surprised, I pushed him off. "I'm sorry. Mew told me to confess my feelings towards you. I-I love you." he said.

"Uh..." I stammered. I looked away.

"Please. I've never met anyone as beautiful as you. And you're pretty freakin awesome. I mean, you're a shiny Dewott!" He said.

"We don't even know anything about each other." I said. I looked at him through horrified eyes. I love him too, but it's going too fast. I don't even know if this is wrong or not. I looked him back in the eyes.

He smiled and said, "Okay. We'll get to know each other first." I smiled weakly upon hearing him say this.

"Could I just, be left alone? Please." I asked.

He nodded, got up, and left. A few minutes later, I heard rustling in some bushes nearby. "Blue, I asked you to leave me alone."

"I'm not Blue." A childish voice answered. It giggled. Mew's head appeared out of the bushes. "I saw what you did!" He teased.

I blushed a deep red and said, "Please don't tell anyone what happened! But I do have a question."

"Well, what is it?" He asked.

"Since I was Human, is it wrong to love him? Or, since I'm a Pokemon now, is it okay?" I asked.

Mew floated over and put his stubby arm on my shoulder. "It's okay. You can love whoever you want" He smiled at me. "You're no longer Human. I can turn back into a human, but right now, you're a Pokemon."

"Then, did you cause my shininess?" I asked.

"No, that was all by chance! You must be lucky!" He said gleefully.

I hugged Mew. "Thank you for this gift. I couldn't be any happier."

"Aww, no problem. Like I said, come back to me anytime in the spring and summer months." Mew said.

Three months have passed. And the cold winds of Autumn are starting to set in. Ruby and Blue have gotten to know each other fairly well, and they have had many great times together. They even went on a trip to Pettleburg to see Ruby's friend, Emily. But now, emotions that were trying to be hidden from each other, are starting to break out.

We had just gotten back from a visit to Professor Birch. He is a kind Human, and he lets us go after he is done studying us. We went back into the spring's waters. It was still warm even though the cold Autumn's winds have set in. Soon, Winter will be upon us. I set my hands next to my hips to support me leaning back, but I found Blue's hand already there. Like blushed and quickly pulled away.

"Hey. It's fine. I don't care if you hold my hand or not." He said.

"You're sweet." I said. I put my hand back on his. He took his hand out from underneath mine and put his arm around me, and I leaned in.

We sat there like that for a while. Feet in the water, just relaxing, and embracing each other. My mind started to wander. _'I can't help but keep thinking this is wrong. Mew said it was fine, and I do love him, but... Something's just not right.'_

A voice shook me out of my thought. "Huh? I asked. "Sorry, I was just... Thinking."

Blue looked into my eyes. "I said, I love you." He said.

My eyes started watering for a reason unknown. I put my face on his shoulder. "I love you too." I replied. I wrapped my arms around his chest. A little later, I was being lifted up, bridal style. I shifted my arms to go around his neck to make it easier to carry me. I blinked through teary eyes and saw Blue taking me to his house.

When we got inside, he laid out the blanket, and laid me down. We both crawled underneath of the blanket. My tears had stopped, but I clung to Blue like he was everything I had. He stroked the hair that stood up in the back of my head. It felt really nice, so I smiled and leaned into his stroking.

"You like that, don't you?" Blue asked teasingly.

"Yeah, it feels really nice. And Blue..." I said.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Thank you for being here for me these last few months. You are the most kind, gentle, protective, and caring pokemon I have ever met." I complimented.

He frowned. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bad memories. I don't like to talk about them." he answered.

We curled up together under the blanket, and soon fell asleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Blue was groaning about something. It must have been a nightmare from those memories. I got up, and found some berries in his storage container. I took out a Cheri Berry and a Pecha Berry. I walked back to the blanket and woke Blue up.

"Huh?!" He shot up and grabbed one of his scalchops. he looked around the room, but only saw me.

I handed him the Cheri Berry and said, "You were having a nightmare. I got a berry for both of us."

He nodded, and we ate our berries in silence. After I was done with mine, I asked, "What was it about?"

"The dream?" He asked. I nodded. "Darkrai."

"Who's that?" I asked.

"A Pokemon native to Sinnoh. He was in my dream, he was trying to warn me about something, but when he talked, I only received torment. I knew he didn't mean to do this, because he had a sorry look in his eyes. I did not hear what he was trying to warn me about." Blue said.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, and rubbed his back. "Hey. It'll be alright. I'm here. And you remember all those times you protected me?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes. "Now it's my turn to protect you. I love you and that's that."

"Thank you. And I love you too." He replied.

We laid back down and held each other in an embrace. _'I love him, and he loves me. Thank you Mew. Thank you for your wonderful gift. And please bless us for the upcoming winter. Thank you, everyone.'_

**_Author's Notes:_**

**_This story is dedicated to my loving friend, who is also my girlfriend. I love ya!_**


End file.
